ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:••/doc
This is the second bullet template, after . Both templates look like this: " • ". However, they feature different wrapping behavior. * generates a non-breaking space, a bullet and a normal space (i.e., • ), meaning lines will break after the bullet and before any text that follows it. * By contrast, this template generates a normal space, a bullet and then a non-breaking space (i.e., • ), meaning a line break will occur before the bullet and any text that follows it. Also use this template when you want a bullet that is bigger than a bold middot ("·'''"), but smaller than a ndash ("–") or mdash ("—"). For instance, use this bullet inside dotted lists that have a font-size of 80% or less, since the bold middot ("·'") will otherwise be too small. and are alternate names for this template and redirect here. Normal usage The space before the bullet is a non-breaking space. That means it will not break and will not collapse together with normal spaces that come before the template. The space after the bullet is a normal space. That means it allows line breaks and will collapse together with normal spaces that come after the template to form one single space. It is recommended that you not place spaces before or after the template, like this: Salt Pepper Instead, do this: Salt Pepper Spaces will automatically be placed on each side of the bullet for you, like this: • Salt • Pepper • Curry • Saffron If the line breaks, then the line break will come ''before a bullet, like this: • Salt • Pepper • Curry • Saffron instead of after, like this: • Salt • Pepper • Curry • Saffron For long dotted lists, each list item can be placed on its own line, with no spaces between it and the template, like this: • Salt Pepper Curry Saffron However, do not use the template to START A BULLETED LIST (except in table cells), because of the behavior of prefixed spaces in wikimarkup. Use (or just • ) to begin the list instead. Dot size reference list See also There are several other templates with similar functionality: * - Bold middot "·" is mostly used for dotted lists. * - Ndash "–" is a short dash. * - Mdash "—" is a long dash. * - Creates a line break, bullet and non-breaking space. Equivalent to the HTML markup: • . * - Creates a bullet and makes a link from }, with } as a pipetricked displayed output When making dotted lists you might need to handle proper word wrapping (line breaking): * - Prevents wraps inside links and only allows wraps between the links and in normal text, very useful for link lists and easy to use. * - Prevents wraps in both text and links. For the really tricky wrapping cases when you need full control, for instance in very complex link lists. * Wikipedia:Line break handling - The how-to guide detailing how to handle line wrapping on Wikipedia. •